Real Supernatural and Mythical World Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf? Or how about both? Magic has always been in the world, it has been in the world since the beginning of the earth. But only a few people learned its secrets and how to channel it. The only thing was the people who learned its secrets were shunned. The selected few didn't see it as a curse; they saw it has a gift from GOD himself. These selected few were called wizards and sorcerers, better known as warlocks and witches. The witches and warlocks were in a fit of rage for the way the humans were treating them. A few of them decided to destroy the humans and they did. They channeled the magic known as expression magic and created creatures to destroy the humans. These new humanoid creatures were known as vampires! For a century the vampires drove the humans to near extinction. 20% of the world population was demolished; however the other six witches and warlocks had a different plane. They were the ones who stood against the others. They created something more dangerous and much more deadly then the vampires. They created dog-like humanoid creatures known as werewolves. (Known fact werewolves are actually older then vampires how they came about is unknown) The werewolves and the vampires waged war. This war would last through the ages. However when the vampires found out that a werewolf bite could kill them, they set out and began to hunt and destroy the wolves. They hunted the wolves to near extinction. After a while the werewolves had become a myth. But they weren't, they were real. The werewolves had spread out into the world just like the vampires. Threw the power of evil and dark and expression magic the evil witches and warlocks created helped to create a new war with the wolves, they created a new species of vampires known as the Primordial vampires. The Primordial vampires had begun to slaughter the werewolves. They were once again drove into hiding. The werewolves needed more power, so they turned to the most powerful witch of all Gaia Guardian of the earth. And from her they created the very first Primordial werewolves. they created a clan of werewolves that would inherit the powers of the ancients. they were known as the children of the moon. They became the first werewolves and vampires to exist. The new species of werewolf and vampire were the most feared and the most dangerous species on earth. Some of the werewolves began to go out of control just like the vampires. So in order to keep them all under control the witches and warlocks called upon GOD and ask for the power to channel the powers of the moon. The witches and warlocks use the power of the moon to somewhat control the next generation of werewolves. They cursed the moon so that the wolves could only change on a full moon. It wasn't until a witch named Loren mated with a Primordial vampire the two had children, and from her daughter came her grandchildren. She had six in all. Over the next years she became power upsets and turned her children into the very first werewolf/vampire hybrids. Part Primordial werewolf part Primordial vampire. But they were much more than that; they were something of a new breed. Another witch Nyla proceeded to do the same thing the only thing was she did it out of revenge for her son’s death. The witch turned her family into a new kind of vampires known as the transcendent vampires, the most dangerous and powerful vampires on the planet. Nyla over the months over the months became guilty because of the bloodshed and now she wants her old family back. But her son has a different plan. After overhearing his mother talking to another witch, Heka about weapons to subdue them Decaulion tried to persuade his mother but her mind was already made up, she wanted them human first. He knew she would want to kill them first. But Decaulion kills his mother with one of the daggers and then stuffs him and some of the daggers in a sarcophagus and buries it at the bottom of the River Nile. This is the consequences of using magic for evil. After being locked up for 4,000 years Decaulion the transcendent vampire hybrid is back and he wants revenge. he comes to take the city of brotherly love, better known as Philadelphia pa for his own purposes. There’s just one problem,a primordial vampire named Kronos is also after it. Decaulion faces a ton of problems on his quest. But that's just the beginning, theirs a plot brewing, a plot for the total inhalation of the city. There’s been a hybrid pack that’s been protecting the city for centuries. With the threats that have been placed in front of them, will they be able to protect the city they've come to know and love, or will they die trying. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse